pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Life Guardian/Life's Guide to GW/Archive 2
FURST [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) How to PvE properly: 1) If you are not currently an Elementalist, Monk, or Assassin, delete and create one. 2) a. In the case of an Elementalist, get the skills Cry of Pain, Echo, Arcane Echo, and Cry of Frustration. b. In the case of a Monk, unlock UA or DZ. c. In the case of an Assassin, get Moebius Strike, Asuran Scan, Shadow Form, and Deadly Paradox. 3) Get the Paragon, Monk, and Necromancer heroes. You'll never use or need anything else. 4) Use consumables. 5) Spam skills. 6) Relax because, well, you're in fucking PvE. 7) ???? 8) Profit. 05:17, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I lol'd irl. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 05:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Wtf, now im being trolled by random anons who think DZ is good? Life 05:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::This is rich. :::1) Mesmers and assassins have finally got the attention they deserve in PvE. :::2) DZ and Cry of Frustration... wow, apparently PvPers aren't always pro at high-end PvE (as someone previously remarked on this talk page). Shadow form is broken but actually only replaced builds like Obsidian Flesh tanks, and if you look into foes skills in Elite areas you'll find that perma sins still take damage from other sources. Throwing up Shadow Form, running in recklessly and then foes assembelling themselves in a ball around you is misguided idea people seem to have. A lot of enemies pull differently, some quickly lose aggro when the tanks have speed boost, some never do. Knowing what has half spell range/longbow range/spear range/spell range and melee and then working out the quickest way to ball or skip them. Some things, such as Skeletal Bonds, aggro very strangly, so you need to learn how to work with these also. :::3) You could actually limit this to Necromancer heroes alone - Sabway and Discordway have been proved to be very effective in normal PvE. I agree that PvE is not something that is difficult, but the main goal of high-end PvE is not to "win" (and if you can't define high-end PvE from normal PvE then Random Areans and high-end GvG should, by that logic, also have the same worth), it's to do something as quickly and neatly as possible. Within Elite missions especially, this is not as possible with heroes, but this also leads on to my next point. :::4) Who would, then trying to do Elites the fastest possible, turn down a permanent 20% speed boost. It also frees up a skill slow on perma bars. Many times cons are used just to speed things up, I can't think of a reason to use them out of HM Elite areas/dungeons. :::5) Again, you're not defining PvE from high-endPvE. In normal PvE you're welcome to spam skills to your heart's content - and I'm sure everyone as met at least one R/E in their time, with Flare and Fire Storm that has somehow got themselves to Unwaking Waters. In DoA, for example, you have one Deep Freeze slightly late, or a failed Cry of Pain (from no hex/slowness/lag etc) and your party is as good as wiped. :::6) From experience, rushing The Deep (Hard Mode) in 12 minutes really isn't a fucking relaxing experience. :::7) congratz, this is the closest thing you said that resembles a sensible comment :::8) If you do some of these elites purely for profit, then you are seriously misguided. Deep and urgoz make literally nothing. Same goes for titles, we all know they mean nothing. ::: Athrun Feya 09:00, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Assassins? lol? tl;dr the rest --'-Chaos-' 13:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, what's wrong with that statement. they weren't used before in pve and now they are. yay? point proved. Athrun Feya 14:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sins have been used forever in PvE, tho not maybe forever as tanks. --'-Chaos-' 14:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, sure. They were always a -very- popular build for elite missions... waitAthrun Feya 14:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::".. Assassins have finally got the attention they deserve in PvE".. Is what made me lol. Sins have been in the spotlight for a long time. Especially SF. --'-Chaos-' 14:36, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::And my point was that pre shadow form buffs you would struggly greatly to get a party. Athrun Feya 14:37, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Which isn't "finally" as in "right now it finally happened" but "somewhere back then it happened". --'-Chaos-' 14:41, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Grammar mistake btw, but you get my point. --'-Chaos-' 14:43, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::@#1: What a crock of bull. I don't want to trade one overpowered build for another one simply because "they haven't got the attention of the other classes /sniff/sniff". GROW UP. I would rather a balanced PvE experience that makes all classes viable instead of switching from one OP build to another that everyone is forced to run and get titles for. Get your head out of your ass. Run multiple professions. 14:44, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::The idea is far from "trading overpowered builds", previously used builds have not become less effective, they are just slower than more recent builds. It's about a aging game an a community who happen to know a lot more now than in the past. How long was the mesmer considered just completely underpowered in PvE - Cry of Pain existed for over 6 months in its current form before anyone thought to do anything with it. And, maybe just "assassins finally got" would have been more appropriately worded, it still implies a event in the past. Athrun Feya 14:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ... lol --'-Chaos-' 14:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Mesmers and Assassins have nothing in hm pve in general, they die in 3 seconds lulz, unless you actually do pve with other people :<--Relyk 14:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::So you're telling me that Ursan wouldn't be used today if it wasn't nerfed? I personally don't see the difference between CoP and Ursan, tbh. The main reason for that is that we already know that ANet isn't going nerf SF in PvE anymore, so having an unkillable tank makes any supernuker like Cryers much more OP than Ursan ever was. 15:01, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, if cryway teams are exactly the same as ursan, how many times have you pugged cryway recently in elite areas and succeeded? You only have to look at the price of Obsidian Shards and Armbraces and realise it is no where near as simple to play. Personally, I used Cryway even when Ursan was still "meta" because we realised it was so much faster, hense having several elite mission records at that time. Athrun Feya 15:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't doubt you used Cryway while Ursan was being used. I'm just noting in group settings how it wasn't any different. Basically, the elitists were angry that more people were playing the game when Ursan was high. Which sucks. And now they have what they want, and even though I was in an elite PvE guild for a long time, I can't personally go do an elite mission right now because I don't Cry or SFTank, since I don't feel like making a character for the umpteenth time just to play an elite mission "right". 17:25, 11 March 2009 (UTC) tl;dr after that first attempt at a self-salvage by Athrun srs bsns harder k. If you want my opinion, go read User:Napalm Flame's page, or the block of text I read there. I've beaten Urgoz HM using a Moebius sin, an Ineptitude Mesmer, a couple of PUGs, and two LoD heroes. I cba to Deep because I don't have scrolls and cba to farm luxon or buy them for that matter. I've solo'd DoA NM, but cba to HM until I pull a cryway together. I've farmed Underworld since almost 6 months to the day GW came out, and I'd cleared it multiple times in HM with balanced teams prior to the titles and HoM update. FoW is a joke, especially on a Moebius Scan build. I don't use cons because I cba to spend money on things I don't need. DZ on a Smiter's Boon/Divine Boon monk gives you a limitless energy pool and 160 heal smites. If that's not broken, I don't know what is. (Oh, also, Smiter's Boon was broken enough for Izzy to blow it the fuck out of PvP, so inb4 whatever bad attempt at explanation you were going to provide.) Also, Cry of Frustration is what you take so when your retarded group of PvExtremists don't have something hexed and you're about to get bombfucked by an AoE prisonmate (read: raped in the ass in such a way that your colon will make you regret being alive for the next several days or weeks), you can interrupt shit and throw in some extra damage. Paragon heroes with IJaFW are 80 AL prots that don't run out of energy. No one cares about doing things in an extra minute or two. (read: Competetive Missions are jokes. So is AB, but that's besides the point. The point here is that if that's what you're spending your time doing, getting better at beating something that does the same thing every time you go through it, then you really need to rethink where you're going in life, drop out of college, and work at developing the best way to cook fries so you might get a mangement position at McDonald's.) If you want to be competitive, drop your cons and try to find a PUG in HA that wants your r10 Delver on their team. No one bothers to clear Deep or Urgoz more than once, except furries and LARPers, so your point is invalid. Aggro, my good friend, isn't terribly difficult to figure out. Everything is programmed to react a certain way, and generally, it takes one false-pull or one look-up on the wiki to figure it out. Oh, and Life, I'm not some random anon. I'm Danny. aka Cedave. If you don't know who I am, you're quite terrible. I hope you've enjoyed this. I'm sure Big will. 21:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Wow. +1.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 21:24, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::You've just shown a complete unwillingness to accept how others may choose to play this game, good job. It's rather a shame half that text block is based on fiction and the other half just irrelevent to everything. Athrun Feya 21:47, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::hihi don't be a cunt :) ::::fix'd. 21:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Danny, you have been missed dearly. <3 --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 22:05, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :stfu, pve is amazing D: Tab 22:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::PvX PvE is amazing. These guys are just bad. <3 22:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::PvX is amazing. Lol. --'-Chaos-' 22:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::ups. That was supposed to be PvE. lol. 22:22, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::So much NPA. But I can't help but to lol. Danny is mean. :< ~ Big sysop 23:08, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yay, more unjust statements anyone fails to do anything about. Keep your fucking res sigs then. Athrun Feya 00:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Your first part, about the areas you've done...so fucking what? I've already explained this, and if you're too god damn lazy to read it, then gtfo off my page. As for Competitive missions...wtf? That has absolutely nothing to do with anything at all. This is high end pve, not nonsense AB and comp missions. HA. So you're saying that everything in pvp isn't the same shit over and over every time you enter? You don't fight the same couple of team builds every single time? You don't run into a shifty little randomway with no monks and beat them into the ground every few times through the underworld? I would say the majority of pvp is just as predictable as pve. Hell, PvE is now being brought in to HA itself! See those heroes? Yeah, they're AI, and just the same as any foe in pve. Why not clear Urgoz or the Deep more than once? It's fun as hell if you don't epic fail. The LOD guild has probably done Urgoz more than anyone in the game. A couple of guildies were even in the first fucking group through the mission. As for your first post here, why in the world would you prefer an ele cryer over a Mesmer? The only real benefit they have is slightly more survivability(only with symbiosis) and the list of cons is quite freaking lengthy. Try knowing what you're talking about before making yourself look like a douche mmk? Life 01:56, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Not picking a pointless fight, but regardless of having two heroes in HA, that's still up to 12 humans combating each other. And no AI, no matter how advanced can do that. AI can't call spikes that deal 800 damage in under 2 seconds. AI can't call conditions out to other teammates to remove blind off, nor can it effectively knocklock the other teams prot while two other teammates are being spiked/trained. I'm sorry, but PvE is mundane in the fact that you always know what to expect. A HA team running the same build can be different every time they play it. And everything has a counter in PvP. How many counters has LOD ran against doing their elite runs? Obviously none since they're so amazing at it. <3 ~ Big sysop 02:15, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Apparently you haven't read the whole pve=/=pvp rant? A counter in pve is not the same as in pvp, because the goals just aren't the same. As for the counters we've faced, there's been more than enough, considering a FLAWLESS, PERFECT, AMAZING run should only take 16 minutes or less, and the current record is 18. Life 02:23, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::dieing is always a counter ;)--Relyk 02:29, 14 March 2009 (UTC)